


July 2, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One of Reverend Amos Howell's eyes widened the minute a Metropolis villain began to laugh.





	July 2, 2003

I never created DC characters.

One of Reverend Amos Howell's eyes widened the minute a Metropolis villain began to laugh after he managed to steal a valuable resembling one goose egg instead of failing to obtain any items at all.

THE END


End file.
